Attention, Please
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: Greg can't seem to figure out why Rodrick has started to ignore him and spend so much time with his fellow Loaded Diaper member Brenden, but when the younger brother does a little snooping, he finds out exactly why. SLASH/Slight Incest


**So, definitely starting to like Diary of a Wimpy Kid...I feel so weird about that. Haha! But the REAL reason I enjoy the movies so much is because of Devon Bostick (Rodrick)...yes. My first Diary of a Wimpy Kid fic, so tell me how I did!**

**I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid or anything else you recognize in this story.**

Greg didn't really understand what was going on with Rodrick lately. After the whole fiasco with the 'Mom Bucks', the huge party, and the talent show, the brothers seemed to be getting along just fine. Actually, the siblings were starting to enjoy spending time together more and more, without their Mrs. Heffley having to shove the play money into their hands. But now...the older of the two seemed to be becoming distant with Greg, taking him to school less often and ignoring his advances to converse.

The main thing Greg suspected for his brother's recent change in interest in him was his fellow band-member, Brenden that he had begun to hang out with more often. Greg didn't like him very much; he was tall and spacey looking, long blonde hair showing from underneath his threadbare beanie. And to top it off, whenever the younger brother would want to sit in the garage and listen to Loaded Diaper's jam sessions, Brenden would always convince Rodrick to kick him out. This is what made Greg the most angry. It was _his _house after all, not that fake-glasses-wearing, wannabe rocker's!

But little did Greg know, Rodrick was doing more than hanging out with Brenden. Even thought the eighth grader had weighed all of the possibilities he could think of, the particular activities they were doing didn't even come to mind. Nevertheless, Greg was determined to find out exactly what the two teenagers were up to that was so exciting that it caused him less spending time with his big brother.

Later that week, on what was supposed to be a great Friday, Greg was slumped back on the couch, aimlessly flipping through random television shows. He and Rowley were supposed to meet up at the bowling alley where he knew Holly was going to be, but instead, his redheaded best friend decided to stay home and watch the new episode of Big Time Rush. Seriously? That show was for girls, definitley not something Greg would consider cool. Rowley had given the invitation for him to join him, but Greg most certainly would rather be bored at home than watch some stupid boy band show on Nickelodeon.

Suddenly, Greg's ears perked up, hearing the front door open slowly and rather quietly. Turning his head around slightly, he saw Rodrick and Brenden creeping through the open entrance, gently closing it behind them and making their way up the stairs. Seeing this as an opportunity to snoop, Greg ducked back into his previous position on the soft couch, waiting for his brother and his friend to make it up to Rodrick's attic bedroom. It was still only nine-thirty, so his parents were likely still awake in their room watching television or whatever grown-ups do in the privacy of their rooms, so Greg was extra careful to not make a sound as he tip-toed up the wooden stairs, making his way to his brother's door.

Rodrick's parents had removed the lock from his door as a punishment a week earlier because he got in trouble for starting a fight with another kid at school. He groaned for hours about his freedom to have privacy and what not, but his parents wouldn't let up, so he finally sulked up to his unlocked bedroom went to sleep. This gave what seemed to be the home field advantage to Greg as he wanted to pry into his brother's business.

Becoming a little nervous once he reached the top step leading to the attic, Greg decided he was going to put his ear to the door first to see if he could hear the two friends inside talking about something that would give him a clue as to why Rodrick had been acting so different lately. As he did his cautiously, he furrowed his dark eyebrows, hearing something that sounded like someone smacking their lips while they were eating. Confused and curious, Greg's small hand reached up on the golden painted doorknob, clenching his eyes shut tightly as he turned it, hoping it would refrain from making any type of noise.

Opening his eyes slightly, Greg could see Rodrick's written-all-over desk, but nothing else. Slowly cracking the door a little more, the middle schooler leaned to the side, peering through the sliver in the entrance, his eyes widening at what he was witnessing.

Rodrick, dressed in his usual bad-boy attire, was leaning against his band mate, who was pinned against the wood paned wall, their lips connecting and sliding over one another's passionately. Greg looked away for a moment, not believing his eyes and trying to make sense of the entire situation, but nothing came to mind as the kissing noises continued, Rodrick's puberty enhanced voice moaning lowly against Brenden's lips.

It was basically like witnessing a train wreck for the young Greg Heffley; he thought it was the single most horrifying thing he had ever seen, but he couldn't bare to look away any longer. As he turned his head back to his brother and his friend, his eyes going wide as the moon once more.

The tall blonde teenager was reaching forward, sliding Rodrick's black jacket down his arms and letting it hit the floor beneath them. "Trying to get my clothes off Brenden? _You dirty boy..." _Rodrick smiled eagerly, his forehead pressed against Brenden's, his tongue poking out slowly and licking across his top lip. Greg literally gagged at the sentence that had just came out of his brother's mouth, but he held back the nausea, staring forward at the scene.

"Maybe I am, are you gonna stop me?" Brenden remarked back at Rodrick, his fingers toying with his boyfriend's zipper. The dark haired teen smirked, grabbing at the blonde's face and pulling him in for an open mouthed, hot and wet kiss. Suddenly, the black skinny jeans were yanked down, along with the underwear, and Greg got a full shot of his brother's ass.

"Want me to suck you off?" The taller teenager smiled, his green eyes staring hungrily at Rodrick's hard cock, his slender fingers sliding up and down it's length. The bad-boy shuddered, nodding as he switched positions with Brenden, letting the blonde teen get down on his knees in front of him. Greg had heard enough at school to know exactly what that meant. He didn't even seem disgusted anymore, but completely fascinated and mesmerized as he stared at his brother's exposed cock being licked on.

Rodrick's eyes were painted with his mother's black eyeliner, looking dark and seductive as he yanked the worn beanie from Brenden's head, tangiling his fingers in a mess of long blonde hair. "_Mmm, _just like that," Rodrick moaned as he watched his boyfriend's lips wrap around the tip of his member, slowly taking the entire thing into his wide-open mouth. Beginning to feel strange, Greg put his hand to his lower stomach, a fluttering sensation rising up into his chest. He had never felt so overwhelmed with butterflies before, not even when he saw Holly for the first time at the roller rink.

A single had came up and Brenden stuck his index finger into his mouth, looking up at Rodrick like a fucking porn star as he slicked his digit, pulling it away from his mouth and led it behind Rodrick's waist. The blonde dived in again, sucking languidly on the rocker's cock as he slowly slid his finger inside his boyfriend's ass. Rodrick jerked forward, the sensation coursing a pleasureable feeling throughout his thin body as he let out a loud an strained groan.

"Be quiet baby, your parents will hear," Brenden whispered between giving Rodrick's dick wet kisses along it's side, his finger diving in and out of his tight hole at the same time. The brunette clenched his lip between his teeth, rutting his hips against the finger, relishing the feeling of a skilled tongue gliding across his manhood.

As he lulled his head back against the wall, Rodrick thought he heard something on the steps, opening his eyes slowly and peering towards the door. When Greg saw his brother staring at him, his initial thought was to slam the door and run down the stairs, pretending he had seen none of what was going on, but he didn't. And he thought Rodrick would most definitely erupt into a fit of screaming rage, yanking his pants up from around his knees and yelling at his little brother to get out, but he didn't. The two brothers just looked at one another, seemingly comfortable with the whole messed up situation.

Suddenly Rodrick's hand came back forward, gripping at Brenden's long blonde hair and shoving his cock further down his throat, loving the sound of slight gagging emanating from his boyfriend's mouth. Greg's face became hot, a blush creeping forward and blotching his cheeks with a noticeable pink as his eyes watched his brother face fucking the tall band member. "You fucking like that?" Rodrick growled, eyes not for a second tearing away from Greg.

"_Mmm, yeah." _Was all Brenden said, almost too muffled to hear. And when the blonde began to speed up, adding another finger into Rodrick's hole, the teen couldn't help but moan lowly, thrusting in and out. It wasn't long before Brenden had Rodrick cumming down his throat, smearing some across his swollen lips. The blonde smiled up at his boyfriend, finally tearing his attention away from Greg.

The younger boy was flustered, his heart racing wildly in his chest as he closed the bedroom door quietly, making his way back to his own bedroom.

Finally, he had stolen Rodrick's attention away from that V-neck wearing, wannabe rocker.


End file.
